Agrias Oaks
Agrias Oaks is the bodyguard of Princess Ovelia in Final Fantasy Tactics. She is of the powerful Holy Knight class, allowing her to wield five especially powerful sword moves. Ovelia's Kidnapping Agrias and Ovelia were at Orbonne Monastery during the time leading up to the outbreak of the Lion War. Concerned for Ovelia's safety, as she was both in the way of Prince Larg's plans, and a necessary part of Prince Goltana's, Agrias hired the mercenary troop led by Gaff Gafgarion to also join in Ovelia's defense. One of the members of Gafgarion's troop was Ramza Beoulve, who had changed his last name to avoid association with his brothers. The monastery then came under attack by several Hokuten knights disguised as Nanten. Agrias, Ramza, and Gafgarion fought them off, but Delita Hyral slipped into the monastery through a back door during the fight, and kidnapped Ovelia. Agrias was too slow to stop Delita from escaping on a Chocobo. After she learned that Ramza knew who the kidnapper was, they set out to recover the Princess. Delita attempted to take Ovelia to the Bethla Garrison, but ran into several Hokuten at Zirekile Falls. Just then, Agrias and Ramza arrived to assist Ovelia, but to their surprise, Gafgarion betrayed them, and revealed that the Hokuten intended to dispose of Ovelia. Agrias and Ramza remained loyal, and Delita assisted their efforts to defend Ovelia. Gafgarion was driven off and the Hokuten defeated. Delita then relenquished Ovelia. Prisoner at Lionel Castle Agrias then suggested that Ovelia be taken to Lionel Castle, where she believed Cardinal Draclau could protect her. On the way to the castle, they came across a hostile encounter between a young man named Mustadio Besrodio and several members of Bart Trading Company. Ramza and Agrias dispatched the mercenaries and rescued Mustadio, who revealed that he was being hunted because he knew of the location of the Taurus Zodiac Stone. Ramza and Agrias agreed to escort him to Lionel Castle as well. After another fight with Bart Trading Company, they arrived at Lionel. Ramza agreed to take Mustadio to his home in nearby Goug Machine City, while Ovelia and Agrias stayed at the monastery. They did not know that Draclau was plotting against them. Draclau had Ovelia and Agrias imprisoned. Agrias soon learned that Ovelia was soon to be executed. She subsequently escaped, but Draclau sent out pursuit units. Agrias fled to the south, and soon met up with Ramza and Mustadio, who were by now aware of Draclau's intentions. They helped Agrias defeat her pursuers, and Agrias warned them of Draclau's plan to kill Ovelia. Confronting Draclau Little did Agrias know that she had been fed false information. When they reached Golgorand Execution Site, the heroes were surprised to find that the "Ovelia" that was about to be executed was a decoy. The executioner removed his hood, revealing himself as Gafgarion. Ramza and Agrias had walked right into a trap. During the ensuing battle, Gafgarion revealed that Ramza was a member of the Beoulve family, which shocked Agrias. Ramza explained that he was disillusioned with the actions of his brothers, and Agrias accepted this explanation. Gafgarion was defeated and forced to retreat back to Lionel Castle. Ramza and Agrias rushed back to Lionel in an effort to break Ovelia out. As Ramza attempted to open the gate, Gafgarion confronted him, and Agrias once again found herself in a trap as several of Lionel's soldiers including Summoners, emerged from hiding. As Ramza and Gafgarion fought a duel inside the gate, Agrias and the rest of Ramza's allies fought back against the Lionel guards, and defeated them. Ramza too was victorious, and managed to open the gate for Agrias and the rest of the heroes. They proceeded inside and confronted Draclau, but Princess Ovelia had already been moved elsewhere. But Draclau had yet another nasty surprise awaiting Ramza and Agrias. Pulling out the Scorpio Zodiac Stone, he transformed into the Impure King, Queklain, one of the legendary Lucavi beasts. Queklain proved to be a formidable opponent, but in the end, Ramza and Agrias overcame him, recovering the Scorpio stone. Agrias remained with Ramza throughout the remainder of his quest to defeat the Lucavi. Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Characters